Friday Night Survival 12/15/15
A video package of last week’s Survival was shown on how Joe dominated Ambrose, Batista and Cesaro in the main event. A mystery promo hyping a mystery wrestler was shown after the recap. Match 1: Tyson Kidd w/Apollo Crews vs Jack Swagger w/Kurt Angle in a Singles match ''' Swagger picked up the victory after hitting the Gutwrench powerbomb in 15 minutes. After the match, Swagger shook hands with Kidd and raised his hands. ''Segment 1: *Tom Phillips was seen backstage with Ambrose*'' ' Tom: Ambrose, tonight you will team up with Batista to face Joe and Cesaro later on in the main event. What are your thoughts about the tag match? Ambrose: Well, Riley....wait a minute. Who are you? What happened to Riley? Never mind, he is irrelevant anyway. Back to the topic, I will cooperate with Batista but I will not see eye to eye after the match. I just want to get my hands on Joe so I can do things to him. Twist his tongue, pull his ears, bite off his nose and many more sadist stuffs I can go on and on… My primary goal is to win the Survival World Championship and that’s it. Tom: However, why are you going against Samoa Joe? He is not the… Ambrose: World Champion? Is that what you are saying? Understand this Tom. No championship is more valued than a friendship. This war with Joe….is personal. I will end this and move on to the World Championship. Cesaro, hear me out. I am going after you once Joe have been done and dealt with. *walks off* ' ' '''Match 2: John Cena vs Rey Mysterio in a Singles match with AJ Styles at commentary.' John Cena defeats Mysterio after hitting the AA in 8 minutes with the distraction of AJ Styles. After the match, AJ Styles attacked Rey Mysterio and later Cena who tried to help Mysterio. ' ' Segment 2: *Cesaro was walking to a locker room where Samoa Joe is in it* Cesaro: Joe, look here….*Joe slams Cesaro to the wall with his arm over Cesaro’s neck* Joe: Cesaro….I will remind you this. Don’t try to talk to me. I will hurt you here right now if I could. So just walk off from where you came from. *Joe release Cesaro and Cesaro slowly back off to the door* Match 3: Baron Corbin vs Kurt Angle w/Jack Swagger in a Singles match Corbin defeats Angle in 9 minutes after hitting End of Days in a quick match. Segment 3: *Tom Phillips was with Corey Graves in his office* Tom: I am now with Graves who will talk us through about Apocalypse. So Graves, what will happen during the PPV? Graves: As for now, the only match from Survival announced for Apocalypse is Cesaro vs Batista for the Survival World Championship. However, there are 2 more matches I will officially announce for the PPV. AJ Styles will defends his Intercontinental Championship against Rey Mysterio with John Cena as the Special Guest Referee for that match. And let’s us not forget about Samoa Joe vs Dean Ambrose in a No Holds Barred match. Decision is final and I hope that will settle things between those wrestlers. Tom: One more thing, why did you ask Punk to meet you when he is healthy? Graves: That is something I cannot tell you at the moment. If you excuse me, I have a call from the officials. *picks up the phone and walks away* ' ' Main event: Batista and Dean Ambrose vs Samoa Joe and Cesaro in a Tag Team match Batista and Dean Ambrose picked up the victory via pinfall in 17 minutes when Ambrose pins Cesaro after hitting Dirty Deeds. After the match, Ambrose hit the Dirty Deeds on Batista before Joe locked Ambrose in the Coquina Clutch where Ambrose passed out. Cesaro hits the championship belt on Joe before posing the championship to end the show.